Cherry Blossom's SpringField
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were never really friends yet times have changed the two Chunin. What will happen when Sakura gets hurt because of Sasuke? Will he be able to save her? Or will she be immobilized for the rest of her life? Oneshot SasuSaku slight ShikaIno


**Cherry Blossom's Springfield**

I don't own Naruto but I'm working on it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno blinked her eyes open and looked at her clock, 6am.

She pulled herself up and shook her head dizzily. Pale July sunlight filtered through a window and flooded her room, turning the yellow color of the wallpaper golden.

After crawling out of bed she brushed her short, pink hair. She threw on her usual, red outfit and tied her Konaha leaf headband on the top of her head. The 13-year old Chunin gathered all of her training weapons, checked her reflection in the mirror, and practically flew down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and quickly ate a piece of toast and drank a glass of water.

After closing the door behind her, Sakura looked at the outside world, she was always one of the first to rise in Konaha village. She liked the sereneness and tranquility of the town early in the morning.

She slowly walked to her favorite place where she went every morning to watch the sun rise, except on days that dark clouds would not allow her to. She walked up a small hill that she had discovered a while back; it overlooked the entire village and a forest beyond.

She spotted the two trees where the sun always emerged between. The sky was painted pale but the sun had not yet risen. For a while the young girl just sat on the hill listening to the birds chirping in the nearby cherry blossom trees.

Another reason she loved this spot.

The trees and there blossoms were in full bloom now, and they drifted around the entire hill. And there were so many trees here that it seemed the blossoms never stopped falling, and Sakura believed they didn't. It was as if every time one of them fell to the ground, another one floated back up and took it's place, waiting to fall again and then drift back up to replace another. It even had blossoms in the Winter.

This was her year-round Springfield. She sat in silence, watching the scene, the blossom petals falling, the birds singing, a rabbit nibbling on some nearby herbs. She smiled and looked back towards the two trees across the horizon, and finally the sun inched its way up and flooded into the purple-pink sky.

A soft breeze flew along the hill, tugging the kunoichi's hair back; it almost blended in with the sky. She sighed with happiness and regret that she had to leave.

She stood up and took her familiar path to the area she and her team trained daily.

Today she would test her true skills.

She took out a kunai and carved a small circle in a tree trunk, and then she walked back what seemed to be about a mile. The girl tried to focus on her target, trying to find the best way to throw the kunai without hitting other trees. She found a route and hurled the kunai at the target. It skillfully pelted past other trees and branches and hit the target precisely in the middle. She raced over to see her progress and grinned to herself.

**CHA! I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT! **Her inner self cheered.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind her. She gasped and spun around in surprise to see Kakashi sensei jump down from a tree branch. "You've certainly improved your aim since the last time I saw you." He had been so busy with meetings with Tsunade lately that it had been a few weeks since he had last seen his students.

"Hmm." She grunted sarcastically. "Well Kakashi sensei you sure are later then the last time you showed up for training. Did you get 'lost on the path of life' again?" She joked. The Jonin ignored her comment and went on with his complement.

"I can't believe you have time for training along with helping Tsunade." Sakura just closed her eyes and giggled as if smiling at something she knew that her sensei did not. Just then, Sasuke emerged and greeted them with the slightest nod, before concentrating on a floating leaf to hit with his kunai.

"Well you're a bit earlier eh?" Kakashi noted. The other Chunin just nodded and threw his kunai at the leaf, hitting it perfectly. The Jonin watched for a moment before announcing, "Well I've gotta be somewhere, I'll see you guys later." He jumped away through the trees and was gone. Sakura had almost forgotten.

"Morning." She said softly to Sasuke.

It was a simple greeting, but it was all she needed.

She had learned to calm down and not obsess over him, and to not talk so much. She also knew that everything else came first to Sasuke, she was his second choice. She was just staying out of his way and hoping that he would eventually return her feelings. She knew it would either take a very long time, or it would not happen at all, and she was ready for both possibilities.

After she had tried to improve her attitude, Sasuke had started to be a little nicer to her, not much but a little. He had never nodded to her before and he was even starting to smile a bit. She returned to her training and retrieved her kunai from the tree.

After picking up her weapon, she chose several distant trees, made targets on those as well and aimed her throwing stars from a distance. After hitting those targets perfectly too, she retrieved her weapons again.

"I guess Naruto's not coming today." Sakura said to herself.

Sasuke was concentrating on another leaf drifting nearby.

And he released his kunai, he realized, in horror, what he had just done.

Sakura was emerging from behind a tree to fetch her throwing stars.

Sasuke followed his knives' path and could only shout out her name.

"Sakura!" She turned to see the weapon slicing through the air and gasped.

The knife ripped through her left shoulder and fell to the ground.

The last thing Sakura saw was Sasuke racing towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke reached the kunoichi as she fell limply to the ground. He watched in terror as he saw the light fade slightly from her once beaming green eyes before they closed.

A weak breath slid from her lips as she lay on the leaf littered forest floor.

"SAKURA!" He shouted again. Blood spilled from her left shoulder and the Uchiha knew he had to stop it.

He unwrapped the bandages on his left leg that kept on his kunai and weapon holders. He carefully wrapped it around her bloody shoulder and tied the end. The wound still bled but not as much. He just hoped it hadn't hit anywhere vital.

He grasped her hand in his and felt her wrist for a pulse. It was slow, very slow and Sasuke was worried. He rested his hand on her chest and was shocked to feel that her heart was hardly beating. Her breathing was soft and came in short, quick gasps. He gently slid his arms under her fragile form.

His right arm around her shoulders and his left in the crook of her knees, and lifted her broken and bloody body in a bridal style. He carried her as fast as he could, jumping from branch to branch but was careful so he would not re-open her wound.

She suddenly tried to open her eyes, but they did not get past a slight flutter. The kunoichi could only whisper his name. Then she rapidly began to cough up blood. Her body heaved painfully, and then she was silent.

Sasuke could still feel her heart beating softly and he quickened his pace.

A trail of her blood began to form behind them on the forest floor, her wound was worse then he had thought. He had to get her back to the village, fast. He continued to leap through the treetops, hardly ever landing except to push off of a branch.

Finally, his gaze found Konaha village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about the horrible day he'd had.

Once he had returned to the village, he had headed straight for the hospital, but Tsunade had found him first, and had made him explain. Since she had gotten over her fear of blood, she had taken Sakura then. She was in no hurry to loose her first apprentice.

Sasuke had followed the Hokage to the hospital and waited outside the room. Medical ninja had been insisting on helping but Tsunade had refused all offers and was determined to use her own healing powers to save the young kunoichi. Sasuke had sat patiently in the waiting room until Tsunade had emerged from the girls' room. She did not give him much detail; just that Sakura was going to be fine, that she just needed rest and that he should come back tomorrow.

Sasuke had begun to wonder if there had been truth in her words. She had used a serious tone but it sounded troubled. Could Tsunade have done something that could have endangered Sakura's life? Tsunade had told Sasuke that the kunai had hit near a fatal spot in the neck.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of killing his own teammate.

Now, he lay in his bed and remembered one time when the two of them had been training so hard and so long that the pink haired girl had fallen asleep on the spot. That was a peaceful sleep, and he had watched her before carrying her back home. But when he had seen her that day, she had been in so much pain… he didn't want to think about it.

Now he stared at the ceiling in his room, hoping that she would be all right. The only light in the room came from a small lamp aided with the light of the stars outside. Then his eyes rested on the night sky. The stars seemed to form a petal, a cherry blossom, and he had to look away.

He turned off his lamp and clamped his eyes shut, trying to push away the painful thoughts of the day. The helpless look on Sakura's face, how she had been crumpled and broken, like a small blossom in a furious snowstorm.

She had been so fragile, lying there in his arms…and her blood. That had been the worst. Her blood had stained him, clothes and all.

He glanced at his clothes in his closet. He could still smell her blood, he remembered being drenched in it. (Now he wore a back, short-sleeved shirt and black shorts). He couldn't' stop thinking about her. She could be immobilized for the rest of her life, never to be a ninja, never to fulfill her dream of showing the world how strong she was. And it would be all his fault; for being stupid and careless.

He flipped over and tried to forget. Forget the pain and the love in her eyes before they had closed.

Even after all he had done to her, she still wanted him to know she loved him, more then anything, even her own life. She wanted him to know that she would gladly sacrifice herself for him in a heartbeat.

All of the other girls had 'loved' him for his looks, but Sakura had always loved him for _him_.

And he had always known that.

He had always loved her back and had thought it was true when he told her she was annoying, and should 'shut up and leave him alone'. And he thought it was true when he told her she was 'useless', but it wasn't, he had been hiding his feelings all this time.

And he never had the courage to tell her; he envied her, for she had the courage to tell him. Through her words and the looks on her face, the way she talked to him and reacted around him, she had told him countless times.

But he had never listened, or had he never understood? Had he never _wanted _to understand?

That was it. He didn't want to admit that he was in love, so he never let himself know.

Finally, the raven-haired boy began to feel light-headed and sleep came, but he was haunted that night by the one nightmare that might be all too real; that his beloved would never be able to talk or smile, or open her beautiful eyes ever again. The worry in Tsunade's voice had told him that something had gone terribly wrong with the pink haired girl.

His number one guess had been that Tsunade had had to perform a dangerous surgery on the girl and that the results had a rare chance of being good. She could die over night and it would be all his fault. His fault.

He had never appreciated Sakura; her love had never been enough for him.

He hated himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke, opened his eyes, and found himself staring at the small table near his bed.

Under the lamp stood a photograph of his squad, his sensei, his teammates, and him. Under the photograph lay two leaf headbands. He got dressed, ate, and picked them up, tying one around his forehead and holding Sakura's in his hand. It had fallen off as soon as they had arrived at the village, and had been covered in dust and blood. He had taken it with him and cleaned it off, attached to it had been a strand of her pink hair, which he kept on the table, weighed down by the lamp.

It was as if she were with him right now in that room, her sweet, and fruity sent filled the air for an instant, and then was gone. It was like her spirit was still with him…

"No." He told himself. "She's still alive, she has to be…"

He shook his head and walked out of his house carrying her headband with him.

He headed for the Yamanaka's flower shop, he knew how un-original this was, but he had to. He was so relieved to find Shikamaru standing outside the shop his girlfriend wasn't in sight. He waked over to the other boy and greeted him.

"Listen," he mumbled. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"Yeah I figured you would, so Ino and I already got them for you."

He handed the Uchiha a bundle of red and pink flowers and was thanked by the Sharringan boy. Just as Sasuke was turning away, Ino walked out of the store and he groaned, ready for the usual, perky greeting. But Ino just walked over to stand beside Shikamaru.

_She must've heard me, groan. _He thought, for she glared at him with hurt in her blue eyes.

"I'm not always like that Sasuke." She murmured. Sasuke was shocked that she was so quiet and serious, but Shikamaru looked like he was used to it. She wasn't always annoying; he knew that Shikamaru had made a wise choice.

Ino was carrying flowers as well; they were also on their way to she Sakura. Ino was apparently thinking about her best friend, for tears started to run down her face, and Shikamaru softy hugged her and let her cry in his arms.

Sasuke waited until the two were ready and they walked together towards the hospital in silence. Ino still gasped between tears and sniffled while clinging to Shikamaru. The blonde girls' boyfriend asked for Sakura's room and was reluctantly told that they could go in. Apparently no one knew the current condition of the young Chunin.

Sasuke caught a glance from Ino that surprisingly looked like hatred, and he knew why. Word must've gotten around the village from Tsunade. Sasuke knew that if Sakura was permanently injured in any way, not only would he hate himself, but the entire village would, especially Rock Lee and Naruto, but mostly Ino.

After the Chunin exams the two best friends had made up, and forgotten their rivalry. Ino had given up Sasuke to Sakura and had went to Shikamaru. Ino would despise him for all eternity; that was a fact.

Now, the three walked up the stairs to Sakura's room.

"We'll go in first so you can have all the time you want." Ino said softly to the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and watched the two disappear behind the door.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, not meaning to eavesdrop but he heard Ino let out a small gasp, and whisper her best friends' name. By the tone of her voice, Sasuke could tell that it was full of relief and not misery.

"She must be alright." He told himself. Sakura had whispered her friends' names in greeting and that was all that Sasuke could make out for the rest was too quiet and muffled to decipher.

Finally, the door opened once more and the couple stepped out. Ino's aura was filled with relief and happiness, while Shikamaru's was a hidden relief.

"She's awake." Ino told the raven-haired boy.

"We'll wait downstairs." Shikamaru informed him, and the couple walked down the stairs to the first floor.

Sasuke gathered himself and opened the door. Sakura looked up, surprised to see another visitor. Her left shoulder was bandaged up and she winced when she tried to sit up in bed. She was wearing a white, hospital robe, her other clothes were folded neatly at the base of her bed.

"Hello Sasuke." She whispered sweetly. Her voice was soft and welcoming, but Sasuke guessed that she was really shocked.

She probably hadn't expected another visitor, let alone _him_. Suddenly her left arm gave in and she collapsed in bed with a painful moan.

"Sakura!" He shouted. He dropped the flowers and her headband and raced to her side. She blinked softly and tried to smile through the pain.

"I'm alright, really." She said trying to convince them both. She a made a move to try to sit up again, but Sasuke put his hand on her good shoulder and gently laid her back down.

"Don't." He said. "You don't need to prove yourself." This time, Sakura couldn't contain her feelings.

She had changed for him, trying not to get flustered around him, but now she couldn't help it. He kept his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up; she blushed and looked away, heart racing.

Sasuke realized, just then what he had done, let go of her shoulder, and walked over to pick up the flowers. He stuffed them into the vase next to Ino's flowers. Then he walked over to the pink haired kunoichi and laid her headband on a small table next to her bed.

"This is yours." He said. The girl gasped as she realized it had been missing. Again she tried to sit up and Sasuke couldn't stop her. She stayed up this time, leaning on her right arm.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said. At that moment, Sasuke realized that she was trying not to talk so much because she didn't want to be 'annoying'. Sasuke cursed himself silently and looked at her.

"You don't have to change for me you know." He said quietly.

Sakura stared at him in astonishment, and then closed her eyes and gave him a big smile. He had missed that smile for the longest time; he couldn't remember what it looked like.

All of a sudden, her left arm caved in again and this time, the girl let out a strangled wail of pain.

"Sakura!" Again the process repeated and her eyes fluttered open again, but he laid his hand on her shoulder before she could try to move.

"Damn it Sakura! Don't do that!" He scowled her. Then seeing the hurt expression on her face, he guiltily added softer, "Don't strain yourself, just focus on getting better." She looked at him and gave a small nod, but he still did not let go of her shoulder. In fact, in desperation of how much he wanted her to recover, he actually tightened his grip and the girl flinched ever so slightly. "Promise me you'll get better soon." He told her.

She gave him a shy, flustered look.

"I promise." She said determinately, the light returning to her green eyes. Sasuke was relieved and released his grip on her shoulder. He headed for the door and got a bit annoyed as she sat up again.

_She's so stubborn. _He told himself. "Sasuke…" She tried to say one last thing. "Sasuke I-I appreciate all that you've done for me." Was all she could manage.

Sasuke was somewhat shocked.

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "I'm the one who did this to you…" But she just shook her head.

"No," She denied him. "You didn't mean to."

"Well I've never done anything else for you. And don't try to argue." He added as she opened her mouth to protest. Then she sighed and closed her mouth.

"I know what you were trying to say Sakura." He told her. "And the truth is…" He hesitated. "I love you too."

He heard her gasp softly, and she stared at him with a blush covering her face. Her heart began to pound, almost as if it would burst open. It was like it would break through her chest at any second. She lay back down in silence letting his words sink in.

Did he really just say that?

Finally she managed to whisper, "Thank you Sasuke."

With that he turned and closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later Sakura was out of the hospital. And although her shoulder was a bit frail she was much better.

When Ino had seen her ex-rival she gave her a hug and cried tears of joy.

Shikamaru had just smiled, happy to have the pink haired kunoichi back, and also because Ino was smiling again.

Kakashi was just glad she was better and had been surprised at how fast she had recovered.

Naruto hadn't even known for, for he had been on a vacation with Hinata. But Tsunade was probably the third most relieved, next to Sasuke and Ino. She had been very worried about her apprentice but now saw that there was nothing to worry about.

Kakashi had even asked her, _"Do you think she's really going to be fine?" _Tsunade had just smiled and replied, _"As long as she has him." _She pointed to the raven-haired boy.

The day after Sakura was released from the hospital, she was off to her normal routines, waking up at 6 and going to her secret Springfield, and then going training. Sasuke envied her stamina and persistence.

Then, on the second morning, he woke up at the same time as her and she met up with him and told him to follow. She held his hand and led him up the path to her secret Springfield.

"You're lucky." She told him presently. "You're the only other person who knows about this place now. I've never shown it to anyone else and I promised myself that I would only show it to the person I loved." She knew love was rare, and that only the lucky ones found it.

She blushed again. They sat at the edge of the hill and watched, as the sky became lighter and lighter.

The blossoms danced around them and Sasuke wondered if they ever stopped falling. They drifted in all directions, circling the two; their smell was so comforting.

Then Sasuke unexpectedly laid his arm around Sakura's shoulders. She gasped softly and her heart jumped. He pulled her closer and let her lean upon his shoulder.

Her heart was pounding and she wondered if he could hear it, or feel it thudding in her chest.

But right now, she really didn't care.

She just blinked and let her heart beat as fast and as loud as it wanted not caring if Sasuke noticed or not.

Then, he recited the exact words she had once told him long ago.

"Every second only comes once, and I want to spend all of them with you." Sakura just smiled and let out a soft breath, for she had finally found love, and was never letting it go, and likewise, he would never leave her again. They watched as the golden sun rose in the distance of the horizon, and shown upon their secret Springfield, and the petals danced and colored the scene.

Their love would last forevermore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first fanfic ever! If you guys really like Naruto, I suggest you check out sasukez. She's my cousin and she's an insanly good writer with good quality stories. Thanks for reading! reviews plz: )


End file.
